Orgullo en verde y plata
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: A menudo, se tiene el pensamiento equívoco que la mayor rivalidad en Hogwarts es la que concierne a Salazar Slytherin con Godric Gryffindor. Pero, su mayor rivalidad tiene lugar con la preciosa Rowena Ravenclaw, una mujer que posee tanta belleza como sentido de superioridad frente a los demás por siempre tener una respuesta para todo.
1. Amistad

**Amistad**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del mini reto de septiembre de "La copa de las casas 2015-16" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral casa de los Black"._

* * *

 **~ º ~**

¿Qué cosa más grande que tener a alguien con quien te atrevas a hablar como contigo mismo? **_Cicerón._**

 **~ º ~**

Ellas resultan ser una extraña combinación se le mire por donde se le mire.

Tracey Davis parece tener fuego en sus venas, debido a esa pasión y atropello que muestra en cada una de las cosas que hace. No es capaz de atragantarse con las palabras, lo que tiene que decir lo dice de frente, y no le importa arriesgar por más que sepa que va a peder. Millicent Bulstrode es todo lo contrario. Es la chica que suele sentarse al final del salón —a menos que Tracey la arrastre consigo hasta un pupitre destacado—, habla en caso de que sea absolutamente necesario, y es difícil notar su presencia porque no es de hacerse notar.

Si bien hay muchas diferencias que son razones para poner distancia entre ambas, también existen muchos secretos que las unen sobre manera. Por ejemplo, Tracey sabe que Millicent no se siente a gusto con su cuerpo, sobre todo por las bromas pesadas que a veces suelen hacer los chicos, y es en su hombro que ésta llora durante la noche para no explotar de la impotencia. Millicent, en cambio, le guarda el secreto a Tracey de que proviene de una familia mestiza, y que su padre acostumbra irse con otras mujeres por ahí, sin tener en cuenta a sus hijos y esposa.

Tienen tan alto nivel de confianza depositado en la otra que eso es más que una simple amistad. Es un concepto de amistad desconocido hasta ahora. Al menos, eso es lo que piensa Millicent. Es la primera vez que tiene una amiga, una verdadera amiga, con la que puede ser ella misma.

Pero, ¿qué sucede cuando falta esa amiga tan especial?

Sencillamente, todo pierde sentido. Añora demasiado esas conversaciones hasta altas horas de la madrugada, detesta tener que atragantarse las palabras porque no tiene a quien contárselas, y repudia tener que enfrentarse a la rutina sola.

—¿Extrañas a Tracey? —le pregunta Gemma Farley—. Siempre pensé que era inusual la amistad entre ustedes.

—Jamás vas a comprenderla —asegura Millicent—. Tracey era esa persona que me sujetaba de la mano y me mostraba el camino cuando me perdía, y yo la ayudaba a levantarse cada vez que se tropezaba. Y ahora que murió, que ya no está conmigo, la extraño demasiado.

Entonces, Gemma comprende que no puede entenderlas porque ella no tiene una amiga con la cual hablar como consigo misma.


	2. De centauros y castigos

**De centauros y castigos**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de octubre de "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Criatura:** Centauro.

* * *

El bosque se siente demasiado frío y pequeño a su alrededor. Quizás, esta última cuestión se debe a que los centauros no se dejan acobardar por su varita y avanzan en su dirección con fiereza en su mirada. Dolores Umbridge intenta defenderse, lanza un encantamiento de ataque hacia la criatura más joven que enseguida comienza a chillar del dolor. El resto de la manada le enseña los dientes, pero a ella lo que más le preocupa son las cuerdas tensadas de los arcos.

«Ellos no pueden ver mi debilidad —piensa con determinación. No quiere que esas asquerosas criaturas sean más que ella, pero le resulta imposible puesto que le comienza a temblar el labio. Le tiembla del mismo modo que cuando era niña y le hacía alguna maldad a su hermana—. Son solamente un puñado de salvajes animales.»

Pero esos salvajes animales están preparados para dispararle. Consigue esquivar la primera y la segunda flecha, pero no la tercera. La punta le penetra en el tobillo, abriéndose paso por la carne y el hueso, y su alarido inunda el claro del bosque.

—Recién estabas haciendo gritar a uno de los nuestros y ahora eres tú quien grita, humana inmunda —le dice con desprecio uno de los centauros—. Tenemos que decir qué haremos contigo.

—Está claro, Ronan —interviene otro—. No podemos matarla dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts por nuestro pacto con Dumbledore, pero él ahora no está y eso echa por tierra sus reglas.

—Dumbledore puede volver y los centauros no debemos tener problemas con los magos —habla un centauro de cabello gris, el más viejo de los presentes—. Pero eso no significa que no podamos llevarla lejos de Hogwarts y hacerla pagar por sus ultrajes.

Dolores Umbridge detesta que hablan con tanta libertad sobre ella, sobre su destino. Que hablen como si no estuviera presente en la conversación.

—¡Repugnantes animales! ¡No me llevarán a ningún lado!

La prudencia no es una cualidad que se encuentre en la personalidad de Dolores y paga la consecuencia de su impertinencia. Dos centauros la obligan a levantarse bruscamente.

—¡No me toquen! ¡Impuros! —grita. Otra flecha en su cuerpo, esta vez es en su hombro y la sangre se desliza—. Puede que se crean mi peor pesadilla, pero esto no se compara al infierno que les daré. Lo prometo.

Ni vencida es capaz de doblegarse ante sus enemigos.


	3. Sacrificio de madre

**Sacrificio de madre**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en "La Copa de las Casas" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

* * *

—¿Cómo te encuentras, Cissy?

—¿Cómo piensas que puedo encontrarme, Bellatrix? —la voz que emana su garganta es segura y no levanta sospechas en la otra mujer—. Mi esposo se encuentra encerrado en Azkaban hasta que el Señor Tenebroso quiera liberarlo y mi hijo está arriesgando su vida en Hogwarts para conseguir matar a Dumbledore. ¿Consideras mis motivos insuficientes?

—En absoluto. Siempre fuiste la más sentimental de las tres —Bellatrix suelta una carcajada que rebota contra las cuatro paredes—. Es hora de que el pequeño Draco muestre su lealtad para con el Señor Tenebroso, y esperemos que sea más sólida que la de su padre.

—La lealtad de Lucius es sólida y nadie tiene derecho a dudar de él. Puede que haya fallado en su misión, pero te recuerdo que tú tampoco fuiste capaz de conseguir la profecía —responde Narcissa. La expresión cambia en el rostro de su hermana—. Discúlpame, me siento indispuesta.

Sube las escaleras hasta su habitación, con la esperanza de encontrarse un halcón picoteando en su ventana pero el hondo silencio invade las cuatro paredes del recinto. Se contempla en el espejo y la imagen que se encuentra es una femenina. El rostro de su madre; los ojos perlados, la nariz respingada y los labios rosados.

«Eres demasiado joven para tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de enmendar los errores de tu padre y él no puede exigirte que hagas tal cosa —fueron las palabras decididas de su madre—. Evadiremos al Señor Tenebroso, no tengo muy claro el modo de hacerlo pero te aseguro que lo haremos. No pondrás en riesgo tu vida cuando tienes todo un futuro por delante. La guerra ya me ha traído muchas angustias y no podré soportar el dolor de que te suceda algo.»

La idea de intercambiar cuerpos llega después.

Al principio, se niega. No puede permitir que su madre se exponga de ese modo, pero cuando se encuentra dentro de su cuerpo y se ve exento de la presión, el aire vuelve a sus pulmones.

Narcissa es quien se enfrenta a Voldemort, soporta el dolor que implica tener marcado el antebrazo izquierdo y se sube al Expreso de Hogwarts para concurrir al sexto año escolar; Draco es quien permanece en la solitaria mansión, en compañía de elfos domésticos y una tía que goza de poca cordura.

Y sabe que estará eternamente agradecido por su valentía y sacrificio.


	4. Un día dejó de sonreír

**Un día dejó de sonreír**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de diciembre de "La Copa de las Casas" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

~MeriAnne me retó a escribir sobre la muerte de la madre de Theodore Nott cuando él es pequeño~

* * *

Theodore Nott sabe que tiene la mejor madre del mundo.

La mayoría de niños de su misma edad suelen pensar lo mismo de sus propias madres, pero es diferente porque la de Theodore realmente es la mejor. A su mente acuden varios recuerdos de experiencias vividas cuando piensa en ella. Desde pequeños detalles como la primera sonrisa y el primer beso en la mejilla, hasta detalles de más importancia como el abrazo después de las pesadillas y la caricia en el cabello cuando se lastima.

Sin duda, lo que más le gusta de su madre es que siempre está dispuesta a dejar lo que está haciendo para jugar con él, para improvisarse un mundo que es enteramente de ellos y que solamente tiene lugar para la diversión. A diferencia de su padre que vive encerrado en su despacho, ocupándose de _asuntos de mayores_. Theodore está mintiendo si dice que no siente la ausencia de su padre, pero él está satisfecho mientras su madre pueda ocupar los dos lugares.

Pero, un día que Theodore nunca va a olvidar, el medimago los visita por primera vez.

—El tratamiento será largo y no le garantizo que vaya a funcionar —le dice el hombre a su padre. Theodore escucha la conversación a escondidas, aunque sabe que no debe hacerlo—. Lo más importante es que guarde reposo para no fomentar la propagación de la enfermedad.

En las semanas posteriores, las visitas del medimago aumentan y su madre cada vez se encuentra más pálida en esa cama que parece infinita. Theodore pregunta por qué su madre no sale a jugar con él, pero la única respuesta que consigue es un profundo silencio.

—Te quiero, ¿lo sabes? —dice su madre, después de que el niño se cuela a su habitación sin permiso—. Me tendré que ir pronto, iniciaré un viaje muy largo.

—Pero, ¿volverás?

—Me temo que no, mi querido niño. —Las lágrimas le corren por las mejillas y mueren en sus labios. Entonces, algo dentro de él se quiebra—. Debes mirar las estrellas cada vez que me extrañes. Allí me encontrarás.

Su madre comienza a toser y Theodore se asusta porque no sabe qué hacer. Su padre no tarda en llegar, le regaña por entrar sin permiso y le pide que se vaya.

Lo último que recuerda es que la puerta de la habitación no se volvió a abrir para salir a jugar.


	5. Aprendiendo qué significa ser padre

**Aprendiendo qué significa ser padre**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de diciembre de "La Copa de las Casas" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

~Cristy1994 me retó a escribir sobre cómo vivió Lucius Malfoy el nacimiento de su hijo~

* * *

Narcissa se remueve incómoda entre las sábanas de la cama cuando escucha el llanto del niño. La cuna se encuentra apostada a su lado, pero el sueño se apodera de sus sentidos y le imposibilitan el ponerse de pie. Unas ojeras violáceas aparecen debajo de sus ojos, denotando las últimas noches de insomnio. Por lo que toma la decisión de golpear a Lucius en el hombro para que él se encargue por una vez de Draco.

Lucius se despierta sobresaltado, el llanto del pequeño le llena los oídos por completo y no tiene otra alternativa que ir a cargarlo para que deje de llorar. Se pone de pie en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, va tanteando con sus manos el aire para no chocarse con nada y, cuando llega hasta donde se encuentra el pequeño, lo toma en sus brazos y le golpea la espalda suavemente.

—Eres un verdadero dolor de cabeza, Draco —dice mientras camina de un lado para el otro, tratando de hacerlo dormir—. Solamente a ti se te ocurre dormir durante el día y llorar durante la noche. No nos dejas dormir a tu madre y a mí.

Entonces, con las probabilidades en su contra, Draco comienza a llorar más fuerte todavía. El sonido del llanto provoca que Narcissa abra los ojos de par en par, pero los vuelve a cerrar cuando ve que Lucius sale al pasillo con el bebé en brazos.

—Vamos a hacer un trato —susurra junto al oído del pequeño. Le pasa una mano por la cabeza, tiene el cabello tan rubio y tan suave como el propio—. Permitiré que duermas con nosotros en la cama, pero tú tienes que dejar de llorar.

El niño parece entender sus palabras porque repentinamente deja de llorar, solamente emite un suave sollozo que luego se transforma en un bostezo. Lentamente cierra sus ojos y busca el hombro de su padre para poder apoyar la pequeña cabecita.

Lucius sonríe satisfecho y vuelve a entrar en la habitación.

Su padre siempre le dijo que debía proveer un heredero a la familia, para que continuara con el legado de los Malfoy, pero nunca le dijo lo que conlleva: olores incómodos, llantos molestos y noches en vela. Pero ser padre también significa tener momentos donde la sonrisa es la única protagonista y su pecho es inundando por una dicha infinita, una dicha desconocida hasta el momento.


	6. Sueños frustrados

**Sueños frustrados**

 **Por _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de enero de "La Copa de las Casas" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Palabras de comienzo y final:** Sueño y nostalgia.

* * *

El sueño de todo jugador de quidditch es llegar a participar en las ligas mayores, que algún equipo de Inglaterra u extranjero se interese por su desempeño y lo convoque para formar parte del plantel. Y la mayor parte de ese sueño se asienta en una base compuesta de ambición y reconocimiento, de saber que puede vivir dedicándose a eso que tanto le gusta de un modo profesional.

Pero la realidad resulta ser muy diferente de esa proyección onírica, y Lucian Bole es la prueba de ello. Al graduarse del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, él aspira a tener un futuro prometedor en el mundo del deporte como golpeador, pero no es el único muchacho que aspira a conseguir lo mismo.

—¿Sabes cuántos muchachos vienen a verme cada año para decirme estas mismas palabras? —le dice el entrenador de Flechas de Appleby—. Cada uno de ellos más altanero que el otro, hablándome como si yo tuviera la obligación de tenerlos en mi equipo y como si estuviera perdiéndome al próximo Josef Wroski si los dejo marchar.

Se pone de pie, con el orgullo atorado en la garganta y sale del despacho tan estoicamente como puede. Lo que más le duele es que el hombre tiene razón: puede que sea bastante bueno como golpeador, pero no es mejor que el resto de los aspirantes a ese mismo puesto. ¿Cuáles son sus logros? Solamente haber estado en el equipo de quidditch de su casa, nada más.

«Son los sueños de un adolescente —piensa—. El adulto que soy ahora sabe que tiene otro tipo de responsabilidades.»

Pero no todo parece estar perdido cuando la mujer se le acerca. Tiene el cabello rubio, unas cejas enmarcadas y una túnica de color muy chillón. Él recuerda haberla visto en otra ocasión, aunque no es capaz de recordar.

—Mi nombre es Rita Skeeter, trabajo para _El Profeta_ , y accidentalmente escuché tu conversación con el entrenador. Estamos buscando a un chico con tu fisonomía para la sección de deportes. ¿Te interesa? —Lucian niega, pero ella sigue sonriendo. Le extiende una tarjeta—. Por si cambias de opinión. Te verías bien en ropa interior. —Le guiña el ojo.

Finalmente, Lucian Bole decide acudir a la cita con la periodista. Puede que su sueño no sea aparecer como modelo en la sección de deportes de _El Profeta_ , pero él no puede vivir de sueños y nostalgia.


	7. Felicidad con fecha de caducidad

**Felicidad con fecha de caducidad**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa del Mini reto de enero de "La Copa de las Casas" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Palabra de comienzo y fin:** Sueño y nostalgia.

* * *

El sueño es nítido, con los contornos bien definidos y los colores refulgiendo debajo del cielo de primavera, que parece real; el sueño le muestra una escena del pasado, una escena donde Sirius y Regulus vuelven a ser dos pequeños que buscan sus brazos ante una pesadilla, y él no puede sentirse más reconfortado ante ese recuerdo que se forma dentro de su inconsciente.

Orión Black se despierta de improvisto, en medio de una oscuridad absoluta y un silencio infinito, deseando desprenderse cada vestigio de ese vistazo al pasado. No es la primera vez que le sucede, teniendo en cuenta la fecha que se está acercando a pasos agigantados.

«Se están por cumplir dos años de la muerte de Regulus y siete desde que Sirius decidió abandonar Grimmauld Place para no volver —piensa con resignación, eso es lo que le queda después de perder a sus hijos—. No fue capaz de tragarse su orgullo, ni siquiera con la muerte de su hermano.»

Al enterarse de la muerte de Regulus, lo único que hizo Sirius fue lanzar improperios a sus padres, repitiendo una y otra vez que ellos eran los únicos culpables de su fatídico destino.

—¿Crees que a mí no me duele su muerte? Regulus estuvo dentro de mi vientre por nueve meses, lo vi salir de mis entrañas, dar sus primeros pasos y tener el corazón acelerado cuando se lastimaba —fueron las palabras de Walburga, en dirección a su hijo repudiado—. No tienes derecho a reclamar absolutamente nada, tú preferiste a _esos_ como tu compañía, antes que a tu propia familia.

Y Orión siempre es la línea intermedia entre esos pensamientos tan distantes entre sí. Muchas veces piensa en la posibilidad de buscar a Sirius, de tener un reencuentro con su hijo, pero sabe de sobra la respuesta que va a recibir, ya que Sirius conserva el firme pensamiento que él está del lado de Walburga.

Pero a Orión no le interesa quién tiene la culpa del repudio hacia Sirius o de la muerte de Regulus, lo único que quiere es volver a tener esa familia del pasado, esa familia que no se separaba por los ideales de la sangre o la preferencia en cuanto a amistades.

Pero ahora ya es demasiado tarde. Regulus no está y Sirius, tampoco. Solamente queda Walburga, él y esa casa vacía, impregnada de recuerdos y nostalgia.


	8. Primera batalla ganada

**Primera batalla ganada**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Minireto de febrero de "La Copa de las Casas" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Personaje sorteado:** Salazar Slytherin.

* * *

A menudo, se tiene el pensamiento equívoco que la mayor rivalidad que tiene lugar en el colegio Hogwarts es la que concierne a Salazar Slytherin con Godric Gryffindor.

Pero eso no tiene absoluta veracidad.

Es cierto que Godric disfruta de perseguirlo verbalmente, utilizando excusas tan básicas que obtiene alguna que otra palabra poco digna de un caballero, pero Salazar prefiere discutir sus diferencias de otro modo: con un tablero de ajedrez delante, donde puede exponer con altura sus cualidades para el juego.

Su mayor rivalidad tiene lugar con la preciosa Rowena Ravenclaw, una mujer que posee tanta belleza como sentido de superioridad frente a los demás por siempre tener una respuesta para todo. Continuamente muestra una soberbia disfrazada de inteligencia y se regodea en sí misma cuando consigue anular el argumento del contrario.

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que una mujer tan encantadora como Helga consigue soportarte durante tanto tiempo —murmura en su dirección con una media sonrisa en el rostro. Rowena separa los ojos de su libro y deja la taza de té, pero no responde—. ¡Cierto! La paciencia es una de sus mejores cualidades, bien entrenada contigo a su lado.

—Querido Salazar, no me extraña en absoluto que la paciencia sea su cualidad más desarrollada. Helga fue la primera en conocerte, después de todo.

—Me temo que es la única que cuenta con el placer de haber gozado durante más tiempo de mi compañía. —Sus ojos verdes brillan cuando habla—. No sé si entiendas nociones románticas, pero las mujeres suelen decir que es grato estar en mi presencia.

—En tus labios sellados es donde reside lo grato de tu persona, Salazar —responde—. Si me disculpas, me interrumpiste en el momento culmine del relato.

Y él detesta que tengan el atrevimiento de dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, por lo que se pone de pie y se sienta frente a ella, de modo que no tiene posibilidad de ignorarlo.

—Acaso, ¿te pusiste nerviosa ante la mención de mis pasadas amantes? —La molesta con un argumento simple, parecido a los de Godric, pero sabe que ese es el modo de hacer que reaccione ante su cercanía—. ¿Te gustaría conocerme íntimamente?

Sus mejillas se colorean y frunce el ceño.

—¡Eres tan desagradable, Salazar Slytherin!

Antes de que pueda darse cuenta, se pone de pie y sale por la puerta del comedor.

Es la primera vez que se queda sin palabras y huye.


	9. Desde la perspectiva mágica

**Desde la perspectiva mágica**

 **Por** ** _Nochedeinvierno13_**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa el "Mini reto de Mayo" de "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del Foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Sorteo:** Segunda Guerra Mundial.

* * *

Cuando comienza la Segunda Guerra Mundial —Horace Slughorn recuerda que en aquel entonces no le denominan de ese modo—, el Ministerio de Magia emite un comunicado para toda la población donde la exhorta a no cundir frente al pánico. Además, asegura que el líder fascista no debe ser tomado como tal y que las potencias muggles pronto se encargarán de él.

Pero pronto queda demostrado que ni siquiera las potencias muggles saben cómo detener la creciente expansión de la Alemania Nazi. Ésta, además de ir agrandando cada vez más sus fronteras, va regando una ideología genocida donde ellos son la cúspide de una pirámide racial. La cantidad de vidas perdidas se acrecienta con cada día que pasa, tanto muggles como mágicos van cayendo al paso del ejército alemán y, junto con estos últimos, el conocimiento ancestral que poseen de lo antiguos germánicos.

Muchas familias son forzadas a trasladarse hacia la seguridad que pueden ofrecerle los grandes países. Algunos, por motivos religiosos como los judíos y gitanos; otros, por los ideales que sostienen y que van contra los de Gellert Grindelwald. En el año 1943, Hogwarts recibe el mayor número de estudiantes extranjeros desde sus inicios. Los padres, preocupados por el inminente avance de Adolf Hitler en Francia y de que Grindelwald vuelva a sus comienzos, descartan el hecho de que sus hijos vuelvan a Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, respectivamente.

Por lo que el colegio no tarda en convertirse en el punto de reunión de variopintas culturas, considerado como un importante resguardo de la guerra —o mejor dicho, las guerras, aunque los muggles ignoren la otra— que se desarrolla en el continente.

—¿Cómo se encuentra su abuelo, señor Avery? —Lo cierto es que el profesor Slughorn no tiene el placer de conocerlo, pero sabe que es el mejor sanador de San Mungo—. ¿Ya ha vuelto de su viaje?

—Mi abuelo decidió permanecer unos meses más en Normandía, tiene la estrafalaria idea de que será necesario tanto para el ejército inglés como para el francés. —Suelta un bufido—. Como si nuestra familia les debiera algo.

No se extraña de su reacción, teniendo en cuenta que la Segunda Guerra hace surgir muchas opiniones en la comunidad mágicas. Hay familias que piensan que los mágicos deberían apoyar a los Aliados; otras reafirman que los muggles son inferiores en todos los sentidos.

Y Horace, bueno, él aprovecha la oportunidad para seguir generando influencias.


End file.
